csifandomcom-20200225-history
Kill Switch
Kill Switch is the twenty-third episode in season five of . Synopsis After the murder of a suspected carjacker the team discovers that he may have been involved with a formidable drug lord and was suspected of drug running off Miami’s shores. Plot After Sherry Williamson is carjacked, Ryan Wolfe, now working for On the Scene News, analyzes video footage on the air and isolates the carjacker's image. A few hours later, the man is dead on the beach, the victim of what appears to be vigilante justice. Calleigh takes Ryan to task for the broadcast, and the guilt-ridden former CSI hands a list of death threats against the carjacker called into the station. The DNA of one of the men on the list, David Hewitt, is found on the clothes of the dead man, and Hewitt claims he came across him on the beach and killed him. Paul Billings IDs the carjacker as his brother Jason. Alexx expresses skepticism about Hewitt's claim after she finds a bite mark from a shark on Jason's body, indicating he may have died in the water, not on the beach as Hewitt claims. Tripp pays a visit to the marina to examine Jason's boat and speaks with Cole Tilford, the teen Jason hired to care for his boat, who has an alibi for the time Jason was killed. Tripp notices the boat's kill switch has been severed and calls Delko down to examine it. The CSI notices evidence that the boat had a "blister" attached to it that might have been used to transport drugs. Calleigh and Natalia comb the beach looking for the blister, but Ryan, chasing the story, and his hapless cameraman find it first when the cameraman walks into a trap set over it. After the cameraman is sent to the hospital, Calleigh and Natalia retrieve the blister and discover uncut heroin inside. Jason's brother Paul confesses that Jason was running drugs for drug lord Tony Decker. Decker admits that he thinks Jason was stealing from him, but denies killing Jason. Cole's prints are found on the drugs, but he insists he wasn't a willing participant in the smuggling. He claims Jason forced him to help, an assertion the CSIs disprove when they find his prints on the trap set above the drugs. Ryan turns over the surveillance footage the news station obtained, and shows Delko that someone fired a gun at Sherry's car before Jason took off in it. Delko confronts Sherry: she's been part of this all along, and she gives him the name of the shooter: Paul Billings, Jason's brother. Paul admits to shooting at Jason, at Decker's behest, after the drug lord learned Jason was stealing at him. Sherry set Jason up, but Paul couldn't bring himself to shoot his brother. When Jason learned his brother had shot at him, they scuffled on Jason's boat and went overboard. Jason disappeared underneath the water. But Jason died on a broken neck, and Horatio goes after Decker on his boat, finding evidence that Jason managed to swim to Decker's vessel only to be killed by the drug lord. Ryan quits his job at On the Scene News and Horatio promises that the team won't abandon him. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista Guest Cast * Boti Ann Bliss as Maxine Valera * Annalynne McCord as Sherry Williamson * Michael Filipowich as Derek Hewitt * Seamus Dever as Paul Billings * Tanc Sade as Jason Billings * Coby Bell as Tony Rosetti * Chris Carmack as Cole Tucker * Austen Parros as Ed Granger * Vivan Dugre as Heather Amberson * John Burke as Newscaster * Shane Conrad as Male Reporter * Roger Hewlett as Desk Sergeant See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes